Nilam
by Anarithil
Summary: Ounilam, princesse de Gondor, se recueille dans sa tente après un rude combat. Son coeur est en deuil après la difficile victoire de l'armée de son père. Legolas peut-il consoler sa peine ?


**Disclaimer : **Il y a (malheureusement) des droits d'auteurs apposés à certaines choses que j'utilise pour ma fanfiction. Tout ce que vous ne connaissez pas est à moi. Poursuivez-moi en justice si ça vous chante, je ne suis pas rémunérée pour ma carrière fanfictive et je n'ai pas un kopeck en poche.

* * *

**Nìlam **par _Eilise & Elysabeth_

Chapitre Unique

* * *

Le souffle du vent. Voilà la seule chose qu'Ounìlam retenait de l'effroyable carnage. Une brise glaciale et sournoise, qui emplissait son esprit d'une mélancolie presque contemplative. Alors qu'elle glissait ses frêles doigts dans sa longue chevelure, tentant vainement d'y défaire des nœuds, son regard s'assombrissait et le violet de ses yeux semblait étrangement terne. Des bannières bleues, ornées de l'arbre du Gondor, voletaient misérablement, les lambeaux s'agitant au gré d'un zéphyr oriental. Une rivière, teintée de sang, séparait ces plaines dévastées. De part et d'autre, on pleurait les morts. Par ailleurs, ce fleuve marquait la scission entre le royaume du Gondor et la province torturée du Harondor, annexée par les haradrim. Ounìlam plaignait encore les hommes qui avaient dû étancher leur soif dans cette eau tarie et désormais maudite par les armées alliées.

L'odeur de la mort planait encore sur ce champ de bataille, et contrastait avec les agréables effluves de rose qui embaumaient la tente de la princesse. Tout ceci revenait en son esprit, et elle songeait à la terrible décision de père, le roi Aragorn. Afin d'éviter les épidémies, les dépouilles des soldats tombés au combat durent être brûlés sur un immense bûcher mortuaire, qui embrasait encore l'horizon. Les habitants de Minas Tirith, en voyant ces flammes, proclamèrent l'état de deuil dans toutes les provinces et demeurèrent hagards et tristes, car les plaies de la guerre de l'Anneau étaient encore toutes fraîches. Avec la recrudescence des escarmouches violentes autant que surprenantes, ces blessures saignaient librement, perlaient au sol et se mêlaient avec les larmes de la population. Et Ounìlam se prit à sangloter doucement, cachée dans le simulacre de sa petite tente à peine éclairée par les étoiles scintillantes et une traître bougie défaillante. Cachant son visage exténué de ses mains, elle laissa les larmes venir et emplir ses yeux. Du sang. Ses fragiles phalanges étaient parcourues de petites plaies sanguinolentes, causées par un usage trop intensif de l'épée.

Se levant avec lenteur, elle s'approcha d'une sorte de paravent, qui séparait sa chambre improvisée d'une salle d'eau. Une bassine en argent se trouvait posée sur une petite table et, avec précaution, elle nettoya chacune de ses blessures, ignorant la douleur lancinante que ces sommaires soins causaient. Puis, voyant que ses joues lui semblaient d'une saleté répugnante, elle se débarrassa de ses vêtements, les laissant glisser au sol, et fut relativement satisfaite de voir que sa servante avait suivi toutes ses indications à la lettre avant de disposer silencieusement. Un bain avait été préparé, sa robe lavée et soigneusement pliée sur son lit, et enfin la nourriture prête, posée sur une table basse près de deux fauteuils en brocard rouge. Avec un soupir de soulagement, elle se glissa dans l'eau brûlante et laissa tous ses membres engourdis se détendre au contact de ce baume aux senteurs douces et chaleureuses. Ounìlam releva ses cheveux en un chignon lâchement fait, n'ayant nullement besoin de les mouiller, et demeura quelques instants ainsi, le calme de la nuit et les lueurs défaillantes des bougies la berçant presque jusqu'au sommeil.

' Voilà longtemps que je n'avais guère profité d'une soirée aussi agréable…' songea-t-elle, un sourire apaisé aux lèvres. ' Cependant, cela me rebute de devoir manger seule, sans aucune compagnie.' constata-t-elle en sentant les suaves épices des pâtisseries que la suivante avait laissé à son égard.

Depuis toujours, Ounìlam appréciait la solitude. Souvent, elle se mettait à l'écart pour lire et s'instruire calmement, dans la pénombre de la bibliothèque de la Tour du Savoir. Il n'était pas rare non plus de la voir accroupie seule au pied d'un arbre, tige de fusain entre les doigts et parchemins sur les genoux, dessinant tout ce qu'elle jugeait bon d'être immortalisé sur papier. Mais en cette soirée mélancolique, la princesse redoutait de se retrouver qu'avec elle-même, vivant seule l'amertume et le deuil des nombreux gondoriens morts si brutalement la veille.

Ses pensées se tournèrent un instant vers son frère et ses sœurs. Ounìlam aurait bien voulu bénéficier de la compagnie de sa famille, mais le Capitaine de l'Armée Gondorienne, Eldarion, avait encore beaucoup à faire. À peine cette bataille sanglante avait-elle pris fin que déjà il se devait de préparer, avec le roi son père, une nouvelle tentative d'invasion. Puis, Eärwen, en tant que Commandante des troupes maritimes, s'occupait toujours de repousser les intrusions orientales par voie d'eau. Il y avait également ses plus jeunes sœurs, Eloïryn et Ianora, confinées à la demeure Telcontar. À l'aide de leur mère Arwen, elles se consacraient aux nombreux blessés qui reposaient dans les Maisons de Guérison de Minas Tirith.

Tous les siens étaient occupés par une tâche diverse et Ounìlam se sentit soudainement ingrate de prendre ses aises dans un bain parfumé alors que les autres membres de sa famille se donnaient toujours corps et âme pour le Bien des Terres Libres du Milieu. Pourtant, un repos s'imposait à elle, car la guerrière promue au Trône de Gondor et Arnor avait mené une dure bataille qui ne l'avait pas laissée indemne.

Le temps passa et la bougie qui éclairait faiblement la tente de Ounìlam se fit de plus en plus petite. Son estomac cria subitement famine, mais la nourriture ne resta pas sa plus grande préoccupation lorsqu'elle découvrit la robe, posée sur son lit. Le tissu était lourd, relativement doux au toucher, et Ounìlam admit que cela devait être du velours, d'un rouge profond, dont la couleur se rapprochait plus du sang. Les longues manches évasées à partir du coude semblaient avoir été fabriquées dans le pur style elfique, et un chaste décolleté embellissait cette robe pour le moins étrange. Les sous-vêtements semblaient eux aussi simples, une longue robe en soie blanche, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus naturel pour une princesse. La jeune femme eut beaucoup de difficultés à nouer les cordons qui soutenaient le lourd textile, et lorsqu'elle y parvint, elle découvrit des bijoux en or, un diadème elfique, une lâche ceinture, et enfin un collier, qui ressemblait à l'étoile du soir, sauf que ce mystérieux pendentif avait été forgé en or.

C'était sans aucun doute le souhait d'Arwen. Avec un sourire, Ounìlam attrapa la bouteille de vin posée sur la table basse, versa le liquide alcoolisé dans un verre et sortit de ses sommaires appartements, profitant de l'air de la nuit qui caressait son visage. Les flammes du bûcher mortuaire, au loin, n'étaient plus et la fumée s'était dissipée avec cet étrange vent d'est. Observant les étoiles, la jeune fille ne put que soupirer, et, un sourire aux lèvres, elle vit Carnil scintiller. Varda voulait lui apporter un peu de réconfort, et ces doux signes renforçaient la détermination et le courage d'Ounìlam. Certes, elle ne savait que peu de choses de son passé, mais rien n'aurait pu la détourner de son royaume. Elle avait défendu la frontière aux côtés des roturiers, des paysans et des artisans qui furent mobilisés afin de partir au front, et de cela Ounìlam en était fière. Certes, elle n'avait que trente ans, âge considéré plutôt juvénile pour les descendants d'Elros. Elle était une femme de surcroît, mais pourquoi un genre féminin n'avait-il pas le droit de protéger la patrie qui lui était chère ? Malgré les protestations d'Aragorn, Legolas promit qu'Ounìlam resterait à ses côtés durant la bataille et elle ne contesta en rien cette décision, trop heureuse de se trouver en compagnie du bel archer. Quelques nuages noirs, sournois et maléfiques, vinrent couvrir la lueur divine des étoiles, et Ounìlam ferma les yeux en sentant que l'ennemi s'agitait, au-delà des dunes de sable. Mais ils étaient loin, très loin, et il leur fallait braver les dangers du désert.

' Valar ! Je me sens si seule…' pensa la jeune fille avec beaucoup de tristesse. ' Heureusement, vos joyaux sont là, eux, ils semblent me conseiller…Ils sont tellement beaux…Parfois, ils s'accordent avec mon humeur…Lorsque je suis triste, il pleut…La pluie…' constata-t-elle avec étonnement en voyant que le sol était humide.

Il avait plu. Mais ce détail n'intéressa plus Ounìlam, elle qui était hypnotisée par une étrange ombre, sous les branches d'un saule pleureur encore pourvu de ses feuilles, même en novembre. Des yeux bleus, presque noirs de désir et de joie arrogante, l'observaient et scrutaient le moindre trouble sur son visage torturé par cet inutile combat. Les hommes avaient été massacrés, mutilés, humiliés, la princesse et son compagnon elfe en furent longtemps affligés. Mais à la lueur tamisée des bougies, ils étaient en sécurité. Ils étaient seuls. Nìlam.

« Bonsoir, Ounìlam. » déclara Legolas en sortant de l'ombre, n'ayant plus un arc à la main mais bien une nìlam, blanche et pure.

La princesse fut surprise de cette visite pour le moins inattendue, car en guerrier acharné qu'il était, Ounìlam avait pensé que Legolas était retourné auprès du Roi, son frère d'arme, afin d'offrir son aide dans les préparations de la prochaine bataille à venir.

« Le ciel est dégagé, bien qu'assombri par les maléfices de nos ennemis. Les étoiles sont heureuses, apaisées…calmes… » dit-il rêveusement en s'approchant de la jeune dame, à la fois effrayée et admirative.

Sa voix était emplie d'une certaine chaleur. Il n'avait pas ce côté paternel que possédait Aragorn, mais une sensualité tellement enivrante que cela en était séduisant. Parfois rauque, parfois claire et douce, ses paroles semblaient mesurées et précises, car il laissait plutôt ses actes parler pour lui. Tout de noir vêtu, son côté princier était mis en valeur, ainsi que son appartenance à la royauté. Ounìlam ne put qu'en sourire, et s'approcher de lui d'un pas timide. L'élégance même. Legolas l'observa longuement, un énigmatique sourire aux lèvres, et bientôt, elfe et humaine se saluèrent d'un air ingénu et introverti, comme deux adolescents épris l'un de l'autre.

« Je suis heureuse de vous revoir, Legolas. Quel bon vent vous amène ici, en ces lieux pour le moins secrets ? » déclara Ounìlam d'un ton travaillé et poli. « Nul doute que votre compagnie enchante ces lieux…Ce saule était malade, lorsque les soldats de mon père ont installé cette tente. » dit-elle en montrant du doigt l'arbre aux racines noueuses.

« Peut être avez-vous rajeuni son cœur par votre joie de vivre et vos franches manières. Vous avez tout de la fraîcheur de la jeunesse, Ounìlam. Un sourire devrait illuminer votre visage alors que je n'y vois que l'ombre d'un rictus…Une simple illusion. » murmura Legolas en caressant la joue de son interlocutrice.

Les ombres jouaient délicatement avec les lumières diffuses, et, derrière les tentures colorées, deux silhouettes riaient et parlaient de tout et de rien, appréciant mutuellement leur compagnie sans pour autant vraiment l'avouer. Bientôt, Ounìlam proposa à Legolas de partager son repas, et ce dernier, bien qu'hésitant, finit par accepter, du moins par politesse et par respect pour la fille de son compagnon d'armes. Jadis, jeune fille meurtrie et apeurée, ensuite nourrisson souriant, puis fillette joyeuse, et à présent jeune femme cultivée, qui pourchassait sans cesse ses démons intérieurs. Ounìlam était jolie. A chaque fois que son doux rire emplissait les oreilles pointues de l'elfe, une de ses mèches tombait au devant de son tendre visage, et, avec négligence, la princesse s'empressait de la mettre derrière son oreille d'une main tremblante et un peu incertaine.

Du temps de sa première vie, de pareils rires n'auraient jamais émergé d'entre ces lèvres roses. Pas même un sourire d'ailleurs.

Legolas secoua imperceptiblement la tête ; le voilà qui se remémorait encore des souvenirs du passé. Pourtant, s'en était fini de cette Ounìlam abusée et mutilée. Devant lui se tenait une femme identique, mais lavée de tous les maux de sa vie antérieure. Et Legolas en était à la fois soulagé et heureux. La première Ounìlam avait attisé un sentiment qui dormait en lui depuis des lustres et la seconde Ounìlam n'avait que ravivé davantage ce brasier qui était né en son cœur. Toutefois, bien qu'étant un elfe intelligent, il ne savait pas toujours cacher ses réels sentiments, et, à la manière d'un humain, se prit à admirer la jeune dame tout en buvant quelques gorgées d'un vin sucré, mangeant avec lenteur les pâtisseries qu'Ounìlam lui proposait.

« Le gâteau que vous venez de manger est au miel. » articula-t-elle en essayant vainement de parler la bouche pleine. « Celui-ci est à la pomme et à la cannelle, et celui-là comporte une sorte de…comment dire…une sorte de crème sucrée, mais…on appelle cela du chocolat. C'est brun, la consistance est étrange, mais le goût est exotique. » expliqua la princesse tout en montrant du doigt les différentes pâtisseries sur le plateau en bois.

Legolas sourit, attendri. Encore une fois, il imagina l'ancienne Ounìlam dans un contexte semblable. Auparavant, jamais elle ne se serait montrée si spontanée. Elle serait demeurée plutôt silencieuse et aurait appréhendé chaque parole, chaque geste de l'elfe. Ce dernier n'en fit pas mention, mais de la voir maintenant la tête haute et un sourire paisible aux lèvres malgré le mal qui sévissait tout près, ne le rendit que plus heureux.

Et ses yeux, oh, par Melian, Estë et Varda, cette jeune humaine possédait des yeux absolument magiques ! Autrefois, ils étaient voilés par la peur et les ténèbres, mais aujourd'hui, pas même le menace des Haradrim n'arriverait à évincer la pureté de ce regard violet. Mais Legolas, inquiet, s'attarda sur la main d'Ounìlam. Alors qu'elle attrapait la bouteille de vin pour en verser dans sa coupe, des traces de sang, bien visibles, semblaient lacérer ses fragiles phalanges. L'elfe saisit vivement la main de la dame et, les yeux emplis de douleur, constata que plusieurs plaies, encore ouvertes, saignaient abondamment.

Une image apparut alors en son esprit ; l'image d'une Ounìlam maigrelette aux bras, aux mains et au visage parsemés de lacérations causées par toute une vie de labeurs et d'esclavage. L'image s'effaça rapidement, mais en observant de plus près les plaies de la jeune femme, l'amer de ce souvenir le hanta de nouveau.

« Ce sont des blessures profondes, Ounìlam. » déclara Legolas avec sévérité. « Si vous ne les désinfectez pas, elles vont finir par s'étendre ! Vous n'êtes pas une elfe, la gangrène peut frapper à tout moment. D'autant plus qu'avec ce froid glacial, cela n'est en aucun cas bénéfique pour votre santé. »

« Laissez, ce n'est rien…je…je vais guérir…Ce n'est pas grave…J'ai l'esprit ailleurs, en ce moment…Les futiles blessures ne sont rien comparées à la douleur de nos hommes…Je n'ai pas besoin de vos soins, Legolas… » balbutia Ounìlam d'une voix timide, mais les yeux insistants du prince la rendirent compte de son imprudence.

Se levant, Legolas disparut quelques instants derrière le paravent, cherchant le flacon d'huile de _laurë_ et quelques bandages, ainsi que de l'eau propre et claire. La princesse baissa la tête tout en observant ces trous sanguinolents, le liquide rouge perlant au sol en même temps que ses larmes. Perspicace, le fils de Thranduil sentait qu'au dehors, la pluie battait les tentures des appartements improvisés d'Ounìlam. Puis, il s'assit aux côtés de la jeune femme, et cette dernière tendit sa main, soumise et honteuse de n'avoir pensé à soigner ses blessures. Elle parcourut lentement des yeux les mains d'archer de cet être immortel. Des doigts fins, mais néanmoins plus massifs que les siens, une paume déchirée par d'innombrables cicatrices en plus de doigts cornés par la pratique de l'archerie. Sursautant, Ounìlam fut réveillée par une lancinante douleur.

« Pardonnez-moi…Mes mains sont rudes et maladroites…Je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'attendrir mon cœur de guerrier, ces derniers temps… » murmura Legolas, troublé par les larmes qui montaient aux yeux d'Ounìlam.

Avec précaution, Legolas nettoya chacune des plaies à l'eau, puis, il appliqua du bout de ses doigts un peu d'huile de laurë, et ce baume apaisant emplit alors les phalanges luisantes de l'archer. Rude, il ne l'était guère. Maladroit, Ounìlam en doutait grandement. Elle n'attendait qu'une seule chose, que ces douces mains se posent une fois de plus sur ses joues. Cependant, la jeune fille ne sut pas quels étaient les sentiments qui la poussaient à penser de telles choses au sujet d'un immortel qui allait sans aucun doute épouser une femme de son peuple, puis voguer à Valinor, laissant le chagrin et la mortalité des humains de l'autre côté des rivages gris et tristes, endeuillés par le départ de l'harmonie des elfes. Curieuse et ingénue, Ounìlam ne put s'empêcher de caresser les douces tempes de l'elfe, puis de parcourir ses mains de doigts enfantins avant d'aboutir sur les étranges tresses de l'elfe, qui maintenaient sa chevelure blonde cendrée en place. D'une lenteur agonisante, elle détacha, une à une, ses mèches entortillées, les laissant tomber sur les fines épaules musclées de son interlocuteur. Legolas ferma les yeux, soupirant, alors qu'un sourire rêveur s'étendait sur ses lèvres. Avant même qu'il ait eu l'opportunité de dire quoi que ce soit, Ounìlam posa son index sur les douces lèvres du prince.

« Laissez-moi deviner… » murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de l'elfe. « Ces tresses représentaient votre statut guerrier, n'est-ce pas ? » questionna-t-elle, et Legolas acquiesça en clignant simplement des yeux. « Alors votre chevelure devrait être entièrement tressée…Je n'imagine guère tous les combats auxquels vous avez pris part… » dit Ounìlam avec admiration.

Legolas, qui avait posé la fleur nìlam auprès du plateau en bois qui accueillait les pâtisseries, la prit dans sa main alors que leurs fronts entrèrent en contact. En sa langue natale, le prince murmurait de douces paroles. Un sourire se dessina alors sur les lèvres de Ounìlam, bercée par ces susurrements enivrants. Et, timidement, elle déposa sa bouche sur celle de l'elfe. Des sensations agréables envahirent le corps de Legolas, tout en sachant qu'ils étaient dans l'interdit, d'autant plus que la guerre leur semblait terriblement proche. Les haradrim, de par leurs actes infâmes, se risquaient à les séparer. D'yeux bleus, fort surpris, observèrent le visage apaisé de la princesse qui détacha lentement ses lèvres des siennes.

« Oh, Ounìlam… » souffla Legolas en toute hâte. « Vous savez que c'est un péché… Si nous perdions cet horrible combat, je…si jamais vous veniez à épouser le meneur de nos ennemis, afin de rendre légitime sa main-mise sur le Gondor, je ne pourrais pas m'en remettre.» balbutia-t-il en posant ses mains sur les joues de la jeune fille.

Sans plus attendre, leurs mains se joignirent, empoignant tous les deux la fleur nìlam, d'une fragilité comparable à celle qui portait fièrement son nom. Quiconque commettait l'impudence d'observer derrière les tentures de la princesse aurait pu voir deux silhouettes complètement dissemblables tant elles étaient proches. Tendrement enlacés, elfe et humaine s'observaient, empreints d'un désir qui jamais n'allait être consumé, emplis d'un amour inavoué et de rêves irréalisables. Mais, quitte à tout perdre, ils préféraient profiter de l'instant présent plutôt que de se lamenter sur leur sombre futur. Ce fut alors qu'une chose inconcevable, totalement inimaginable se produit. Ces deux êtres s'unirent, leurs souffles se mêlèrent avec frénésie et passion. Tels deux papillons de nuit, ils battaient des ailes avec timidité. Chaque baiser fut prometteur de plus secrets plaisirs, chaque gémissement fut étouffé par leurs lèvres brûlantes, et, attiré par le feu, Legolas entoura la taille de la jeune femme, intensifiant leur contact autant que possible. Ounìlam posa une main sur la nuque du prince, entremêlant ses doigts fiévreux dans les cheveux de son compagnon, tandis que l'autre main caressait le bas de son dos, harcelant et torturant avec délice ce point sensible. Plus sombre qu'un vin enivrant, plus lourd qu'un parfum voluptueux, leur baiser fut intense et ardent. Même les flammes des quelques bougies parurent gênées par cet élan de fougue et elles jugèrent bon de s'éteindre, de disparaître, laissant l'elfe et l'humaine dans une intime obscurité. Et la nìlam demeura à même le sol, oubliée par ces deux amants, empreints d'une folie amoureuse incommensurable.

Non plus ils ne prêtèrent attention à la pluie qui avait maintenant cessé de tomber. Et ils ne surent pas que leur étreinte influença la désolation des terres souillées par le sang allié et ennemi, et qu'à présent, elles reprenaient leurs couleurs vertes chatoyantes d'avant la guerre…

'Je vous aime, Ounìlam, je vous aime depuis trop longtemps…Depuis la nuit des temps, je n'ai cessé de chercher le précieux être qui aviverait la flamme en mon cœur…Oh, ma nìlam…Mon Ounìlam…'

* * *

**

* * *

**

**Note de l'auteur :** Certaines personne mal intentionnées (moi en premier) peuvent penser que cela continue, mais...Cela s'arrête là, en fait. Ce one-shot a été co-écrit par Elysabeth, créatrice du personnage d'Ounilam et écrivain mérité des fanfictions Calacolindi et Ounilam. Voilà, voilà...

* * *

© J.R.R Tolkien, 1955, The Lord of the Rings 

© Eilise, 2004, Nilam

© Elysabeth St Jean, 2004, Nilam

* * *


End file.
